Generally, transparent and glossy drawn films using various resin materials such as polyethylene terephthalate, polypropylene and polyethylene have been widely used as the packaging material. By contrast, the matte film or sheet which has been conventionally used for the wallpaper, the screen, the envelope and various files for writing material or the like which dislike stray light and has suppressed gloss have been said to has effects for enhancing attractiveness and consumer appetite of commodities also in the packaging industry, and has been required. Referring to the matte film or sheet, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a matte film for wallpaper which is composed of an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer which contains 1% by weight or higher of an inorganic filler and has glossiness of 60% or lower; Patent Document 2 discloses a biaxial drawn polyester matte film for packaging which contains 1% by weight or higher of inactive particles such as inorganic or organic particles having a specific particle diameter and has glossiness of 35% or lower and haze of 80% or lower; and Patent Document 3 discloses an annealed polypropylene matte film having glossiness of 30% or lower and haze of 18% or lower.
However, in view of protecting the natural environment in relation to the disposal of these resin materials, there has been a demand for materials which have low combustion calories, are degradable in the soil and safe. There has been active research on products made of a biodegradable resin such as an aliphatic polyester like a polylactic acid resin, specifically containers or molded articles such as a film, a sheet and a bottle, fibers, non-woven fabric, expanded articles, and composite materials thereof. However, the research on the biodegradable film having improved antifouling characteristic and matting property is few. Patent Document 4 or the like discloses a biodegradable polyester having a glass transposition temperature Tg of 30° C. or higher, for example, a polylactic acid drawn film or sheet which is composed of a polylactic acid resin mainly containing a blend of a polylactic acid resin and biodegradable polyester having a glass transposition temperature Tg of 0° C. or lower. However, although the impact resistance thereof is improved, unfortunately, antifouling characteristic and the matting property are not said to be attained at a practical use level.
For example, Patent Document 5 discloses a polylactic acid drawn film and sheet which contains a polylactic acid resin mainly containing a blend of a polylactic acid resin and inactive particles. That is, there is disclosed a white opaque polylactic acid drawn film which contains 20% by weight of calcium carbonate having an average particle diameter of 0.6 μm, or 15% by weight of a polystyrene resin and 5% by weight of titanium oxide (the weights of the polystyrene resin and titanium oxide are 20% by weight as inactive particles). However, the film having good matting property cannot be obtained only by adding inorganic particles and organic particles. Patent Document 5 has not disclosed the improvement in matting property.
Patent Document 6 discloses a matte film material mainly containing a biodegradable resin. However, the specific example of this film is a film obtained by applying a matte agent onto the surface of a biaxial drawn film of polylactic acid to exhibit matting property. Although general processes which kneads the matte agent in the biodegradable resin and melt-extrusion form have been described, a resin composition for obtaining the biodegradable matting property film which has good film forming stability, processing aptitude and antifouling characteristic is not disclosed at all.
Also, Patent Document 7 discloses a matte film which contains a polylactic acid resin mainly containing a blend of the polylactic acid resin and chemically modified starch. However, the obtained film has a small elongation at break, and becomes a brittle film. Particularly, when the thin film of 20 μm or lower is laminated on the other materials, unfortunately, the film is easily broken.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3172559    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-200724    Patent Document 3: JP-B-3175306    Patent Document 4: JP-B-3138196    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2001-49003    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-66513    Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-131726